Shadow vs Negaduck
by BeastWithinProductions
Summary: Based off a youtube video i saw, and my first crossover. With Eggman's recent defeat life returns to normal in Station square. But a new enemy appears far greater than Eggman, and Shadow is the only one who can stop it.
1. Shadow and Omega

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the characters from Sonic the hedgehog or Darkwing duck, they belong to their respective owners.**

**Shadow vs. Negaduck**

** It was a beautiful day in station square. The sun shined high in the sky, and the people went about their daily routines. The city's hero Sonic the hedgehog stood on a building viewing everyone down below.**

** Sonic had been praised for his heroic efforts in his most recent fight with doctor Eggman. The mad scientist had tried to take over the city three months ago, and Sonic with the help of Shadow had easily beaten the doctor once again.**

** But that was three months ago and the doctor hadn't been seen since, so sonic could tell he was up to no good. Along with that Shadow and his partner Omega hadn't been seen since then either.**

** So Sonic jumped off the building and began to stroll around the city. He hadn't seen many of his friends since Eggman's attack so he decided to go visit them. **

** Meanwhile on a beach nearby, two other figures were enjoying the day. They sat on two beach chairs, just sitting there listening to the sounds of the waves and watching the clouds move by.**

** It was the black hedgehog Shadow and his partner Omega. And this was their normal routine, since the defeat of Eggman the dynamic duo just sat like this all day.**

** Shadow with his eyes covered by sunglasses, and a cigarette in his mouth sat there silently.**

** "Hey." Called a woman's voice.**

** "Goddamn it." Groaned Shadow as he turned to the source of the voice. He turned to see Rouge the bat before him. Omega rotated his head as well." Oh." Said Shadow in a gruff voice."It's you."**

** "What are you up to boys?" asked Rogue.**

** "Nothing." Replied Omega.**

** "I can see that." Replied Rogue as she took a step closer.**

** Shadow took a puff of his cigarette. "So what do you want?" he said as he blew smoke into the air.**

** "Just wanted to check up on my two favorite men." Replied Roggue. Shadow and Omega turned to each other, the two were thinking exactly the same thing. "I think not." He said in their heads to each other. Rogue may enjoy their company, but they didn't enjoy hers. In fact the only company they enjoyed was each other's. **

** "Is that all?" asked Shadow as he turned his attention back to Rogue. But then he began to cough hard. It ended when he leaned up his head and spit out onto the ground, jerking forward. **

** "You probably shouldn't be having so many cigarettes in one day." Said Rogue. Shadow put his head back up and fixed his glasses so they covered his eyes. **

** "Are you done yet?" asked Shadow suddenly. " Cause I'd like to get back to doing MY thing."**

**Just then Omega tapped him on the shoulder. Shadow turned to the robot. "My mistake." He said turning back to Rogue. OUR thing."**

** "Is this all you guys like doing?" asked Rogue. The dull, relaxed look on their faces gave the answer. "How about we go find doctor Eggman?" suggested Rogue.**

** "We'll pass." Replied Shadow as he leaned back into his chair.**

** "hoe about you Omega?" asked Rogue." You can destroy Eggman's Robots."**

** "Like he said." Replied Omega as he to sat back." We'll pass."**

** "Fine." Said Rogue as she turned and began walking away slowly. " I guess I'll just have to go bother that echidna." Her plan was to make them jealous so they'd hopefully follow her. She took a few short steps, then looked around her shoulder. To her amazement the two still sat there unaltered by her leaving.**

** "Bye." Said shadow as he raised his hand up and gave a slight wave. Then rogue left.**

** Leaving the Dynamic Duo there just as they were before, alone. The two enjoyed the silence. The soft breeze in the air. This is what the two enjoyed doing.**


	2. Sonic and the Choatix

** Meanwhile sonic had continued on his adventure and had ended up on Angel Island, home to Knuckles and the Chaotix where they guarded the Master Emerald.**

** Sonic strolled up, standing at the bottom of the pyramid. Looking up he could see the shining green Emerald glisten in the sunlight.**

** So Sonic took a step forward and put his foot onto the pyramid steps. There was some rustle in the bushes around him. Then as Sonic turned his head three knives came flying out of the bushes.**

** "Uh Oh." Exclaimed Sonic. Then he quickly jumped out of the way as the knives flew past him. Sonic jumped out of the way, but then he landed into a surface. Before he could look up he was grabbed by two large hands.**

** "Well what do we have here?" said a deep voice as it turned Sonic around. Then Sonic came face to face with Vector the crocodile. "Why Sonic." Exclaimed Vector surprised." It's you."**

** "Yes, it's me." said Sonic as Vector let him go placing him on the ground.**

** "It's alright guys it's only Sonic." Told Vector as he waved his hands in the air. Then there was another rustle in the bushes, then Espio the chameleon, and Charmy the bee walked out of the bushes. Mighty the armadillo came out from the other side of the pyramid. **

** "Sonic." Gasped Espio." I could have killed you."**

** Vector and the rest of the group chuckled." Well let's be happy you didn't." said Sonic. **

** "So what brings you here man?" asked Mighty.**

** "Boredom." Replied Sonic.**

** "Well how do you think we fell on this floating rock all the time?" laughed Vector. The other Chaotix members joined him in.**

** "Yea, and I wanted to catch up with you guys and see how your doing." Told Sonic.**

** "We're all fine." Said Vector." If you want to see Knuckles he's up there." Said Vector as he pointed to the top of the pyramid. **

** "Why is he up there?" asked Sonic.**

** "He's protecting the emerald, stupid. We're just the first line of defense " Said Charmy. Mighty and Vector chuckled.**

** "No I mean, why he is up there and you're all down here?" asked Sonic.**

** "He's getting his naughty on with Julie-Su." Said Mighty with a sly smile.**

** "So I should proceed with the utmost caution?" smiled Sonic. The group gave him a nod. **

**Then Sonic began walking up the steps to the top of the pyramid.**

** "Vector, what's the Naughty?" asked Charmy referring to Mighty's last comment. **

** "Nothing." Said Vector nervously. Then Espio went up and smacked Mighty in the back of the head.**

** "Idiot." Said Espio.**

** Meanwhile Sonic walked up the pyramid steps. When he began coming to the top he began to walk slower and softer. He listened for the platform above him, to see if he could hear any noises, but he heard nothing.**

** Then when he finally came to the top, he poked his head up and peered all around. All he could see was the Master Emerald in front of him.**

** Sonic then took a quiet step onto the platform. It was then that he noticed a red figure, sitting on top of the master emerald. **

** Sonic took a step closer.**

** "Hello Sonic." Said the Figure. Then his eyes opened and starred the hedgehog down. It was knuckles all right; he had that same angry expression on his face.**

** "Hey Knuckles." Said sonic with a smile." I know this might be a surprise and all-"**

** "No surprise." Replied Knuckles as he stepped off the master emerald. " I can hear you jabbering idiots all the way up here."**

** "So then you know why I'm here." Said Sonic.**

** "Shooting the breeze." Replied Knuckles as he walked closer to Sonic. It was then that Sonic could see past Knuckles and see Julie-Su sitting on the master emerald, just next to were Knuckles just was.**

** "Hey Julie-Su." said Sonic as he waved his hand. Julie-Su replied by waving her hand back at him.**

** "So what's up?" asked Knuckles as he stood in front of Sonic. Then Sonic put his arm around Knuckles and began leading him away from Julie-Su. Then the two walked over to the edge.**

** "I'm worried." Said Sonic as they stood there.**

** "You?" said Knuckles with a slight chuckle in his voice." What are you worried about?"**

** "Eggman." Replied Sonic. The two now looked out into the open sea." I have a felling he'll be back soon."**

** "What makes you so sure?" asked Knuckles.**

** "We're overdue for an attack." Said Sonic. "It's been three months."**

** "I think your thinking to much." Said Knuckles**

** "I mean it thought." said Sonic as he turned to Knuckles." I feel something strange is going to happen." **

** "Well if this strange thing does happen." Replied Knuckles." You've got my help if you need it."**

** "Thanks man." Said Sonic as he put out his hand. Knuckles took it and the two shook. Then Sonic turned to go and left.**

** Knuckles walked back and reassumed his position on top of the master emerald. He and Julie-Su were now back to back.**

** "He almost caught us." Said Julie-Su.**

** "I know, I know." Replied Knuckles.**

** "Good thing Mighty has a big mouth."**


	3. Mysterious Enemy

** Meanwhile back on the beach. Shadow and Omega still sat in the same spot they were last time, doing what they had been doing nothing.**

** "Hey Omega?" asked Shadow. The robot turned his head to shadow. "If I'm the ultimate life form and you're the ultimate robot, who's truly the ultimate being."**

** "We have had this conversation before." Replied Omega.**

** "And I'm never to sure of the conclusion." Replied Shadow. Omega sat back and read his scanners, so he could read information on Shadow ad this topic.**

** "My scanners indicate that we are both the Ultimate beings." said Omega." I the ultimate robot created by , and you the ultimate life form created by his grandfather Gerald Robotnik."**

** "So?" asked Shadow. **

** "You and I are both the Ultimate life form, from two different scientists with the same idea. So we are both the Ultimate life form."**

** "This is making my head hurt." Said Shadow as he put his hands on his head, and began rubbing.**

** "That's why you have me to do the thinking." Replied Omega.**

** "Yea." Replied Shadow." Brain, Power." He pointed to Omega twice." And beauty." He turned and pointed to himself. Then Shadow sat back in his chair and put another cigarette in his mouth. The sun was setting right before the two." But we both know I would kick your ass."**

** "You can't prove that." Replied Omega.**

** Meanwhile Sonic returned to the city. The sun had set, and it was now night time. And after what he had done today Sonic just wanted to kick back and relax. So he found the nearest place he could to rest. A bench on the sidewalk.**

** "It wouldn't be a bad idea to just sit for a while." He said to himself. So he sat down and layed his head back. Just to take a few breaths and relax for once.**

** It was only a few moments later that a figure approached him and sat on the bench beside him. When he turned over to see who it was he saw Rouge sitting there.**

** "Well, Well." Said Sonic as he arched himself up." Look who it is." Rogue with a tired look turned to him.**

** "Hello Sonic." She said with the sound of exhaustion and depression in her voice.**

** "What's got you beat?" asked Sonic.**

** "Nothing." Replied Rogue as she looked down at her hands." Same old, Same old."**

** "Like what?" asked Sonic.**

** "Men, jewels, you know how it is." Replied Rouge as she began rubbing her hands together to keep her occupied.**

** Earlier today she had paid a visit to Angel Island just as she told Shadow and Omega she would. This being not to long over Sonic left. But upon getting there, as she flew in the sky above she saw knuckles sitting with Julie-Su. This tore Rogue up inside a little. So when she saw that she just turned around and flew off.**

** "I just." began Rogue." I just don't get it sometimes."**

** "Don't worry." said Sonic as he could read the sad expression on her face." Everything will turn out alright." Sonic had some idea of what could get her so upset. It obviously involved Jewels or Men, and it's obvious what someone would get more worked up over. And sonic knew just the man she was thinking of.**

** "You really think so?" asked Rogue. The depression slowly starting to lift away from her.**

** "I know so." replied Sonic. He didn't really think this of coarse, Knuckles and Julie-Su were madly in love, but Rogue really needed the pick-me-up. **

** "Thanks Sonic." Said Rogue.**

** "No problem." Replied Sonic. **

** Just then in the distance the two heard a siren wailing. It was coming from the bank. Sonic and Rogue shot each other quick glances then they sprung into action. The two quickly ran down the street to the source of the wailing.**

** When they arrived. They noticed the bank had clearly been broken into. Glass pieces on the ground was a clear sign of a break in. They slowly entered the building. It was an odd scene.**

** Nothing was broken or appeared to be stolen. But upon further investigation they found out what was really stolen.**

** "A chaos emerald!" exclaimed Rogue as she noticed the empty vault were the emerald was hidden." It was stolen."**

** Sonic looked around the bank. His eyes viewing all over the walls and ceiling.**

** "Who do you think did this?" asked Rogue. Only one person came to Sonic's mind.**

**It was then that Sonic noticed a dark figure lurking in the shadows, sneaking towards the door.**

** "Freeze Doctor Eggman." He shouted pointing towards the figure. The figure stopped.**

**Then it became silent. None of them making a sound, only starring at each other.**

** "Eggman?" said a deep gruff voice." Who is that?" It was then that he figure stepped into view of Sonic and Rogue. They were surprised at what they saw.**

** It was not Eggman. In fact it was a duck. He had a big red hat, a big yellow jacket with black buttons, a black cape, and a black mask covering his eyes.**

** "Who are you?" asked Rogue after she and Sonic had studied this figure.**

** "I am Negaduck." Replied the figure.**


	4. Negaduck Unleashed

"**I am Negaduck." Replied the figure. Sonic and Rouge stood and studied him. His deep scratchy voice and his appearance gave off an evil vibe. They then noticed another addition about his appearance. He was holding a large bag over his shoulder.**

"**What's in the bag?" asked Sonic. Negaduck's eyes flashed from them to the bag on his back.**

** "That's for me to know." Began Negaduck as he slowly moved his hand towards his pocket." And you to never FIND OUT." He screamed as he quickly pulled out a pistol. Sonic and Rogue flinched. **

** Then Negaduck began to fire off rounds, causing Sonic and Rogue to separate. Sonic bolted off into in one direction, while Rogue flew onto the wall in the other direction.**

** Negaduck followed Rogue as Sonic was to fast for him to follow. Rogue landed on the wall, and Negaduck began to fire at her. His bullets hitting, making a clicking noise as they hit the metal walls. **

** Rogue looked down at Negaduck. He began to walk closer and closer to her as he continued to fire.**

** Just then Sonic came out of nowhere and ran into Negaduck. Negaduck dropped his gun when Sonic made impact. Holding him, Sonic ran outside and kept running until he slammed Negaduck into a brick wall. Then Sonic stepped back as Negaduck laid imprinted in the wall. Negaduck appeared to be in a weak condition. He was groaning lightly. But he still wouldn't let go of his bag. **

** "Huh." Chuckled Sonic." To easy." He ran his hand over his head and closed his eyes." So how bout handing over that-". Sonic was quickly cut off as Negaduck reached out and punched him in the face. Sonic stumbled back a few feet then turned to face the Duck. **

** Negaduck had pulled himself out of the wall, and was now standing ready to fight Sonic again. Sonic quickly ran up and punched Negaduck in the face, then punched him again. But then Negaduck quickly punched him back. Sonic stumbled back, but then turned into a blue ball and rammed into Negaduck. Negaduck fell to the ground as Sonic continued to ram him. Finally Sonic stopped and got off Negaduck.**

** The duck groaned as he lay on the ground." You stupid." He groaned as he slowly rose to his feet." Little." He got to his feet." SON OF A-". But he was once again cut off as Rogue appeared and had kicked Negaduck on the top of his head. She then flew over to stand next to Sonic. Negaduck starred at both of them, anger filling his eyes. It was bad enough with trying to fight one, but there were two of them. Not only was he outnumbered but he was out of his element, fighting like this was not his forte. **

** Negaduck eyed the two as he slowly reached back for his gun. Sonic and Rogue prepared to fight again. But the Negaduck realized something. He had no gun, he had dropped it when Sonic attacked. Negaduck was no truly out of options. He thoghut in his head off all the ways this could work out, but none of them ended in his favor. **

** But then he realized something. He still had his bag. It was then that a sly smile came over his face. Then he couldn't control himself he began bursting out laughing. This sonfused Sonic and Rogue.**

** "What's so funny?" asked Sonic.**

** "I must say." Said Negaduck." You two really had me on the ropes before, but that;s about to change."**

** "Impossible." Said Rogue." "You barely stood up to us before what could you possible have that could help you." Negaduck brought his bag before him. Then he dug his hand into it and slowly pulled out the object inside.**

** "I assume you know what this is." Said Negaduck as he pulled out a shiny red emerald.**

** "The chaos emerald." Exclaimed Sonic and Rogue together as they saw it in his hands.**

** "I've heard rumors about these in my hometown." Told Negauck."I've heard whoever possesses it will have unlimited power. And I was so hoping to try it out on my arch rival Darkwing, but it appears I shall have to use it now to get past you to." Then Negaduck put both his hands on the emerald and began to squeeze on it hard.**

** At first the winds began to build up, strong winds blew like ones in a hurricane. Sonic and Rogue covered their eyes. The clouds grew black, covering everything in the sky.. Then electrical energy began to flow all around Negaduck. Thunder rumbled. The winds and electricity became stronger. It whirled all around Negaduck., creating a whirlwind around him. Then the thunder rumbled it's loudest. Then a large bolt of lightning came down from the sky and struck Negaduck. His scream was the only thing heard as the wind and electricity exploded around him.**

** The explosion could be seen for miles. On angel Island they saw it, looking on in fear and awe at the occurrence. Even from the beach Shadow and Omega turned and noticed the spectacle, but didn't really seem to care. **

** Then the winds slowly began to die down. The clouds settled. Then rogue and Sonic put down their hands and looked at the aftermath of the explosion. There's jaws dropped as they gazed at it.**

** Negaduck had transformed. His white skin had now turned black. His attire had changed to all white. And his eyes, were completely covered black. Electricity crackled all around them.**

** Then he let out a cackling laugh. His voice had also been altered by the transformation. He tossed the chaos emerald to the ground beside him.**

** "Now." He finally said." How about Round Two." **

** Then Negaduck sprung at them he was much faster than before, for the two had trouble keeping an eye on him. Then Negaduck appeared before Sonic, then punched him in the stomach. Sonic groaned and spat out a little blood. Then Negaduck opened his hand and shot a bolt of lightning out of his hand. The lightning bolt shot Sonic into a wall. He made contact, then fell to the ground and didn't proceed to get up.**

** Rogue just stood there in shock. Negaduck then turned to her.**

** "Now your turn." He said maliciously. He turned and pointed his finger at her. Rogue was to terrified to move. The lightening began to crackle as it began to appear around his finger.**

** Just then four figures appeared and lunged out at Negaduck. It was Vector, Mighty, Espio, and Julie-Su. Charmy had stayed back on account that it was thought to be too dangerous for him to go there. **

** Vector landed his fist on Negaduck's face. Espio kicked himin the ribs. Mighty puched him in the stomach, and Julie-Su punched him in his back.**

** The four stood there in those positions. They stood there thinking it had effected him, but Negaduck hadn't even moved. **

** Then Negaduck began to chuckle and his shoulders giggled.**

** "I'm sorry." He said as he turned his attention to Vector, who was the closest one to him." Was that suppose to hurt?"**

** Fear then struck Vector and the other's faces. Then Negaduck flexed his shoulders, and four lightning bolts appeared knocking each one of them into the ground or walls unconscious. **

** Then Negaduck turned over to a new figure who he just became aware of. As he tuned he starred down knuckles. Who stood down the street from him with an angered look on his face.**

** "Another Newcomer." Said Negaduck. Knuckles made no reply but looked down at his beaten comrades.**

** "Those were my friends you just beat down." Said Knuckles. He then took a long glance over at Julie-Su. Anger consumed him." I don't intend for that to go UNPUNISHED!" Then Knuckles ran out at Negaduck. The duck replied by doing the same.**

** The two ran out and clashed in the middle of the street. They clenched each other's hands and began a shoving match. When one would advance even a few steps, they other would push him back. Knuckles put all his anger and rage into pushing Negaduck. However Negaduck wasn't really trying. **

** Then Knuckles let out a savage war cry as he used all his strength and pushed Negaduck twenty feet back into the wall behind him. Passing the unconscious bodies and the conscious Rogue who watched it all. **

** Knuckles then slammed Negaduck into the wall an began punching him in the face, repeatedly. After moments of that beat down Knuckles step back victorious. Negaduck's body lay there not moving. Or so he thought. **

** For suddenly Negaduck reached out his hand and wrapped it around Knuckles neck. The echidna struggled and tried to yank Negaduck's arm off.**

** "Not bad." said Negaduck as he exited his whole in the wall. Knuckles began to squirm in his hand." Your putting up quite the fight." said Negaduck as he raised Knuckles up and tightened his grip. Knuckles began to slowly get weaker. His eyes were slowly closing. His hands fell to his side. The last thing he saw before his consciousness left him was Negaduck's evil face.**

** "Sorry, Julie-Su." Those were knuckles' last words as he fell unconscious, his arms fell to his side.**

** "And that's that." Said Negaduck as he threw Knuckles body aside. Then he looked around at all the destruction he had caused. The multiple bodies that lay on the ground. He loved it. Then he heard wimpering behind him. He turned to see the frightened face of Rogue standing there." Oh." said Negaduck." Your still here." Then Negaduck slowly began to walk towards her.**

"**It's down to just you and me, my dear. What do you say we end this." Said Negaduck. But Rogue was to frightened to answer. Now Negaduck stood only a few feet before her.**

** Then just as he raised his hand to finish her off, something else caught his eye. A small cloud of smoke blew in between the two. Negaduck and Rogue looked over to see the source of the smoke.**

** And there stood Shadow, cigarette in his mouth with Omega at his side.**

** "Who are you?" asked Negaduck.**

** Shadow took a puff of his cigarette.**

** "E-123 Omega." Said the robot." This." He said poini8tng to his shorter partner." Is Shadow the hedgehog." **

** Negaduck starred the hedgehog down. He seemed to calm, with a relaxed face and a cigarette in his mouth. He could clearly see the destruction he was capable of, the examples were all around them. Yet this hedgehog and his robot friend didn't really seem to care. **


	5. Shadow joins the battle

** Negaduck continued to stare down Shadow and Omega. Shadow starred back with a calm look on his face. He would only turn his attention away when he would take a puff of his cigarette.**

**Negaduck looked at the two and made his full summary on both of them, then and there. Omega must be the strength while Shadow was the speed, it was an obvious guess. But they couldn't possibly be contenders with him right? All the others had fallen before his might in his transformed state.**

** Negaduck chuckled and pointed his finger at them. "Well Shadow and Omega." He said. The duo seemed unvexed by the fact that Negaduck was about to attack." Bye Bye." Then Negaduck let out a cackling laugh as he shot a bolt of lightning at the two. It was a direct hit, the two made no attempt at running and let Negaduck's bolt hit them. There was a small explosion and smoke covered them. Negaduck burst out laughing as he felt he had defeated two more heroes. Rogue looked on in even more fear.**

** But then something caught Negaduck's attention. A cloud of smoke blew past his face again. He turned to find the source of it. Then sitting there amongst the bodies of the choatix was Shadow and Omega. **

** "What how did you?" said Negaduck surprised.**

** "Not bad." said Shadow finally. His first words to Negaduck." Quite the power you have there." Then Shadow turned and nudged his elbow into Omega's side." Make an analysis of that move."**

** "Scanning." Said Omega as he stood up straight and his eyes went bright red."Scanning completed." He said after a few moments.**

** "Well done." Said Shadow as he took another puff on his cigarette and walked forward towards Negaduck.**

** "How did you survive that?" asked Negaduck.**

** "Isn't it obvious." Said Shadow as he took another step closer." I moved."**

** Negaduck began to be filled with anger." THEN TRY THIS!" he screamed and shot another lightning bolt at the black hedgehog. **

** Shadow moved his head this time dodging the attack. The lightning bolt flew past Shadow and exploded onto the wall next to Omega. **

** Shadow keep walking towards Negaduck.**

** "Shadow." called out Rogue to him. Shadow stopped and looked at her." He used the power of the chaos emerald to-"**

** "I've had enough of you." Said Negaduck as he lunged forward and grabbed Rogue. Then he threw her into Shadow. She landed with a small smack into his body. The black hedgehog was unfazed by this. He only looked at Negaduck angrily. **

** "Hey." Shadow began as he held Rogue in his arms. Giving Negaduck the death stare.**

** "Oh, what?" asked Negaduck." Did I hurt your little girlfriend? Are you going to give me your long Hero speech on how your right and I'm wrong? Is that it, hm?"**

** "No." replied Shadow as he gained a calmer looked."I was going to say you didn't push hard enough." Then Shadow pushed Rogue aside onto the ground." That's how you do it." said Shadow after he had done so. **

** "Shadow you bastard." Exclaimed Rogue as she looked up at him. A smirk grew on Shadow's face as Omega joined his side.**

** Negaduck's face was full of surprise." I must admit Shadow." He began." I never would have expected that from a Hero."**

** "Who said I'm a hero?" asked Shadow as he took a puff on his cigarette and blew the smoke into the air.**

** "Don't be modest, Shadow." said Negaduck." You're a goodie two-shoes hero, just like all these other weaklings here. Isn't that why your here to stop me." Negaduck pointed to the beaten bodies of Sonic, Knuckles, and the Choatix. Shadow and Omega both looked around at the aftermath of Negaduck's last battle.**

** "Yes." said Shadow." Very impressive." **

** "Are you afraid now Shadow, afraid of what-"**

** "I notice." said Shadow cutting him off." I notice you know my name while I don't know yours."**

** "Oh of course." said Negaduck jokingly."Where are my manners. I am Negaduck."**

** "Negaduck." repeated Shadow." Omega if you would."**

** "Affirmative." replied the robot.**

** "What's he doing?" asked Negaduck. Omega's eyes glowed bright red again. He began to scan threw the archives on Negaduck." Scanning's complete." He said finally.**

** "And?' asked Shadow. **

** "Negaduck." Said Omega. " Arch-rival to Darkwing Duck. Hometown: Saint Canard, Status: Most wanted villain of the town. With accounts of theft, assault, and assault with a deadly weapon."**

** "Quite the career you have." Said Shadow as he looked at Negaduck. Negaduck just shot an angry look at the two. The idea of the two knowing more about him, then he knew about them angered him." So then Negaduck." Began Shadow." What brings you here to our lovely little city." He extended his arms and looked around at the "lovely" city. There was debris and unconscious bodies around, it was the opposite of lovely.**

** "If you must know." replied Negaduck."I'm here for the chaos emerald, because I've heard they grant the wielder ultimate power."**

** "You mean this." said Shadow as he held up his hand to hold the red chaos emerald that Negaduck had used not to long ago.**

** "How'd you get that?" asked Negaduck.**

** "I picked it up as I escaped your attack before." Replied Shadow. This angered Negaduck. Shadow turned over to mega and handed him the emerald. Omega took it, then opened up his robotic chest and put the emerald into a chamber in his body. It was now safe in case they needed it.**

** Shadow turned back to Negaduck, while taking a last drag on his cigarette. Then he looked over on the ground where he would discard his cigarette. Omega took his right hand disappeared into his gigantic arm. Then replacing his hand was an ashtray. He bent down and showed it to Shadow.**

** "Oh, Thank you." Said the black hedgehog as he put out his cigarette in the ashtray. Then he turned his attention back to Negaduck as Omega replaced the ashtray with his hand. **

** "Now where were we?" asked Omega.**

** "We were talking about me destroying this city and everyone who gets in my way." Replied Negaduck angrily. With each passing moment he became more and more annoyed by Shadow and Omega. The two were two relaxed and calm even thought their friends had been beaten down. They were certainly different from the other heroes.**

** "Well good for you." Said Shadow." I hope you have fun with that." Negaduck looked confused at the black hedgehog. **

** "Really?" asked Negaduck.**

** "Yes." Replied Shadow. Then the three stood there in silence for a few moments, Negaduck tried real hard to study the situation and the words that had just come out of Shadow's mouth. **

** Then Negaduck took a step back.**

** "However." said Shadow. Negaduck stopped in his tracks." I came her hoping to find something interesting. Woke up from a pretty damn good nap. And I intend on finding something to do."**

** Then Shadow looked a t Negaduck with a smirk on his face. Those were fighting words and they both knew it. Negaduck prepared himself for another battle.**

** Shadow looked over to make sure Omega was still by his side. He obviously was. Then Shadow and Omega exchanged nods. **

** Then Shadow stepped forward. Negaduck cracked his knuckles. Then the two lunged at each other.**

** The next battle was on, and it would be greater than the last ones.**


	6. Battle's end?

**Shadow and Negaduck starred eachother down. The only sound heard was the soft wind that hissed in the night. **

** Omega joined Shadow's side. It looked like the battle would be two on one. This didn't concern Negaduck however. He was confident in his new found powers. In his normal form he wouldn't have been able to take them, but with his newfound powers he was unstoppable. **

** "Hold on for a moment." Said Shadow. **

"**No more waiting!" yelled Negaduck. Shadow pointed to himself then to Omega, then Negaduck. **

"**I've realized this fight is uneven." said Shadow.**

"**It would be two on one." Replied Omega.**

"**Yes it would." Said Shadow." And out of fairness we should make it one on one."**

** "I don't care what you do." Called Negaduck." Just BRING IT ON!"**

** "What do you say Omega?' asked Shadow." I'll take the first round, you take the second?"**

** "Deal." replied Omega." Each round will be a half hour."**

** "Deal." said Shadow. Then he turned to Negaduck. Omega stood back on the sideline. He knew Shadow needed to fight more than he did. It was the only other thing he enjoyed other than being lazy on the beach. " Just you and me now, man."**

** "AS my arch-rival says." stated Negaduck."Let's get dangerous." **

** Then Negaduck and Shadow lunged at eacother.**

** Then they clashed. Shadow punched Negaduck in the face, then punched him again. Negaduck countered by punching Shadow min the chin. Shadow responded with a mighty head-butt. Negaduck cringed backwards. Then Shadow went for another attack. He ran up and swung a kick at Negaduck. But the duck grabbed Shadow's leg, swung him around and slammed him into the ground. Shadow lay on the ground. Then Negaduck went in for another attack. But Shadow lifted up his leg and kicked Negaduck in the chest, then again in the head.**

** The duck stumbled back again, as Shadow got up from the ground. Then Shadow ran up and grabbed Negaduck and continued running to the wall. But while he was running Negaduck put his hands on Shadow ands tarted shooting electricity through his body. **

** Shadow made no cry of pain, but cringed as electricity jolted around him. He was forced to drop Negaduck. Then fell to his knees.**

** Negaduck stood over him, his hands glowing with electricity. Then Negaduck shot a lightning bolt out of his hands. It hit Shadow and sent the hedgehog flying into the wall. He skidded and rolled along the street as he flew back.**

** Shadow ended up in the wall next to where Omega was standing. **

** "How long has it been?" asked Shadow.**

** "Five minutes." replied Omega.**

** "Good. I've got just enough time the." Said Shadow as he rose out of the wall and wiped his face. Then Shadow stepped out onto the battlefield.**

** "Ready to tag out, yet?' asked Negaduck as he entered his fighting pose.**

** "Nope." replied Shadow as he cracked his neck." I'm just getting started." Then Shadow suddenly vanished. Negaduck looked around all over for him. But he saw nothing. **

** Just then something happened. The winds around Negaduck began to grow. He held onto his hat, to keep it from falling off as his cape flowed in the wind. Just then Negaduck was swept off his feet and into a black typhoon. **

** As he swirled around the black tornado, he saw flashes of s figure around him. It was Shadow. The black hedgehog had made a tornado and was now attacking Negaduck in it.**

**He came from all sides, striking Negaduck everywhere. He punched him in the face, kicked him in the stomach, elbowed him in the back of the head. The ultimate life form was all over Negaduck.**

** Omega watched the black tornado from the sidelines. Rogue slowly approached him.**

** "Omega." She said as she got close. Omega tilted his head to look at here, his little red eyes looking down at her." Are you just going to sit back and let shadow fight him alone?"**

** "It's not my turn." replied Omega.**

** "This isn't a game." said Rogue." Shadow could get really hurt or even killed."**

** "No." replied Omega." Shadow is the ultimate life form, he cannot lose."**

** "Omega." continued Rogue." He could die; we have to help him somehow."**

** "No." replied Omega." The probability of him losing is very low. He is the ultimate life form." Rogue looked but at Omega as he turned his gaze back to the fight. Omega might have felt confident I shadow, but she wasn't. She had seen Negaduck's power first hand, she knew what he was capable of. She knew that unless he had some sort of help, Shadow would die.**

** Then it came to her. She had to gather the Chaos emeralds, Shadow would need to transform into Hyper Shadow in order to win this fight.**

** Rogue walked over to Knuckles and began shaking his body. She had originally planed to go over to Sonics', but choose Knuckles instead, for a multitude of reasons. **

** "Knuckles, Knuckles." She said as she did so. The red echidna slowly began to wake up.**

** "What's going on?" asked Knuckles**

** "Shadow is fighting Negaduck." told Rogue. Knuckles picked his head up and looked over. He could see the black tornado that held the two fighting." We have to help him."**

** "Alright." said Knuckles as he rose to his feet. Then he began walking over to the tornado, planning to jump into the fight.**

** "No, No." said Rogue as she grabbed Knuckles' arm. Then echidna turned around and looked at her."We have to get the chaos emeralds and give them to Shadow, that way he'll turned into Hyper Shadow." Knuckles looked at her then back into the tornado. He so wanted to go and get revenge for himself and his team, but it appears that would have to wait.**

** "Ok, Rogue." Said Knuckles." Where do we go?"**

** "Follow me." said Rogue. Then she took off, with knuckles trailing behind her.**

** Meanwhile in the tornado. Shadow punched Negaduck in the chin. Then kneed him in the stomach Then he put both hands together and slammed down on Negaduck's head. The duck fell down and slammed into the ground below. Now the tornado died down, and Shadow fell down to the earth below. He stood and waited for Negaduck to rise from his place in the ground.**

** After a few moments, he did. With an angry look on his face Negaduck looked at Shadow. Then Negaduck held his arms out, and pointed his hands at Shadow. Then Negaduck began firing lightning at Shdadow.**

** The black hedgehog dodged the attacks, doing flips and rolls to avoid it. One lightning bolt shot past Shadow as he dodged it and shot into a street light. The light exploded and glass shattered onto the ground.**

** Shadow had ran in a circle to avoid the attacks, then he ran forward and charged Negaduck. He turned into a ball and shot himself at Negaduck.**

** But as he got close Negaduck shot a lightning bolt at the Hedgehog. It hit him and sent Shadow flying back onto the ground. He slid along the ground until he came to a stop.**

** Meanwhile with Knuckles and Rogue.**

** "Where are we going?" asked Knuckles.**

** "To get the remaining chaos emeralds." said Rogue. She pulled out a radar. She had always kept it on her, if at any moment she should find any jewels. "We're in luck." said Rogue. "The remaining chaos emeralds are all together." She looked at the radar, which had six yellow dots all next to each other.**

** "Ok, but where are they?" asked Knuckles.**

** "Straight ahead." told Rogue. The two looked out at what was before them.**

** Not to far ahead of them was Eggman's base.**

** "I there?" asked Knuckles.**

** "I'm afraid so." Replied Rogue with a sign as she studied the radar.**

** "Well the." said Knuckles." What are we waiting for?" Then knuckles took off towards Eggman's base. Rogue soon followed behind.**

** Meanwhile back at the battle. Shadow lay motionless on the ground. Negaduck slowly walked forward, just being cautious. Negaduck's hands crackled as electricity flowed around them. He was now within only a few feet of Shadow**

** Then suddenly Shadow's eyes opened, and then he sprang out from the ground and at Negaduck. The two clashed, each laying a punch on the other's face. Shadow fell back and quickly regained his balance. Negaduck stood wiping his mouth.**

** "I must say Shadow." He said with a slight sound of joy in his voice." I'm glad to see you up. I didn't want our game to end so quickly."**

** "I'm the Ultimate life form, I couldn't be beaten so easily ." replied Shadow." But get used to that idea. Because I'm about to end this sooner than you'd like." Then Shadow charged at Negaduck.**

** The two cashed once again. Shadow punched Negaduck in the face, then in the stomach. Negaduck countered by punching shadow in the head. Just then Shadow jumped up and kicked Negaduck in his chest. The duck stumbled back. But quickly attacked again. He lunged forward and punched Shadow in the stomach. Then again in the face. Shadow stumbled back. Then Negauck punched him in the face again. Then Negaduck grabbed Shadow by his head and dragged him towards him. Then Negaduck head-butted Shadow. The black hedgehog fell to the ground, while Negaduck stood over him.**

** "Ultimate life form, eh?" Negaduck panted. He reached down and grabbed Shadow by his head." I don't think so."**

** Just then Shadow sprung up and head-butted Negaduck in the chin. The duck stumbled back in pain, groaning. He looked back at his opponent while holding his mouth.**

** There Shadow stood with a happy smirk on his face as he bounced on his toes.**

** "Didn't see that coming did ya?" asked Shadow. Negaduck moved his hands away from his mouth, he was bleeding slightly. Shadow moved to attack again.**

** Just then Negaduck jumped into the air. Shadow quickly followed. Negaduck was to slow for Shadow jumped up and rammed into the duck. Then Shadow slammed Negaduck into the side of the wall. Debris and rock breaking all around them and falling to the ground. Just then Negaduck grabbed Shadow and jumped. Then he slammed Shadow onto the ground. The hedgehog quickly kicked Negaduck off of him and into the air. Shadow quickly jumped after him.**

** Once in the air Shadow punched Negaduck in the face. Negaduck through a punch, but Shadow blocked, then punched Negaduck again. Negaduck grabbed Shadow by his shoulders, Shadow struggled to get out of his grip but couldn't. Then Negaduck electrocuted Shadow with his hands. Shadow became weaker as the attack continued. Negaduck stopped and held onto Shadow tighter. Then he through Shadow onto the ground below. Then Negaduck fell onto him, stepping on his stomach. Then he bounced off as Shadow groaned on the ground. Negaduck walked over and picked Shadow up. Then he punched him in the face, then a second time. Then he grabbed Shadow and through him across their battleground. Shadow fell on the ground next to Omega.**

** "Want me to step in?" asked Omega.**

** "How much time do I have left?' asked Shadow.**

** "Three minutes." told Omega. Shadow's eyes grew wide open. He thought he had more time than that. **

** "Damn." He said getting up." I'd better finish this up then."**

** All the while Negaduck was walking towards them. He was surprised to se Shadow standing after being beaten and thrown like that. **

** Shadow took a stance of a sprinter. He layed his legs out behind him, and crounched real low. Negaduck didn't know what he was looking at, but Shadow was starring down Negaduck and knew what he was going to do. Shadow would shoot like a bullet at Negaduck, and that would end this fight.**


	7. Shadow's rage

**Meanwhile Knuckles and Rogue were climbing the walls on Eggman's base. Rogue was leading the way as Knuckles followed behind.**

** The echidna jabbed his fist into the side of the fortress.**

** "I don't see why we don't just bust into the place." He said angrily. **

** "That would take up to much time." replied Rogue as she looked down at him." And time is of the essence." She looked back at Knuckles as he angrily continued to jab his fists into the wall. He didn't like all the sneaking and being quiet. He would much prefer to run in and take the emeralds and bash down anyone in his way. "Remember." She continued." Stay quiet." Knuckles grunted in reply. **

** The two continued climbing until they came to the top of the fortress. It was a glass dome and you could see right through it. The two stood cautiously on top trying to make a sound. They peered down and looked at the ground below.**

** They could see a laboratory, no doubt 's. However it didn't seem as if anyone was around, but still they had to be cautious. As they looked around they saw a container holding the six glowing gems. Rogue starred aimlessly at them. Knuckles gave her a nudge.**

** "Remember why we're here." He said." Shadow's gonna need these if he's gonna beat Negaduck." **

** "Right." replied Rogue. Then she looked around for a way in.**

** "Let's go around." She whispered to Knuckles." Then we'll decrease the risk of-". She was cut off as Knuckles lunged forward and punched through the glass. Then he fell onto the ground below."What happened to being quiet?" called out Rogue from above.**

** "Are you coming or not?" asked Knuckles. Then Knuckles went over to the box holding the emeralds. Rogue flew down behind him.**

"**That's funny." She said."There's no alarm."**

"**Who cares." said Knuckles. Then Knuckles went to grab the emeralds, but as he got close, the emeralds were suddenly sealed away inside a greater container. "What the hell?"**

** Then Rogue and Knuckles turned around, and standing there was the mad doctor himself, Eggman. In his hand was remote-like object with a button on it. Most likely it closed off the emeralds to them.**

** "Eggman!" they both exclaimed.**

** "That's right, it's Me." said Eggman. Then the three took a few moments to look at each other." So." said Eggman finally." To what do I owe the pleasure?" **

** "Doctor." said Rogue as she stepped forward." This might sound strange but we're all in real danger. There's a crazed maniac out there who's destroying everything, and Shadow's the only one who could stop him."**

** "Do you mean that duck?" asked Eggman.**

** "What?" exclaimed Knuckles and Rogue together.**

" **How do you know about him?" asked Knuckles. Eggman clicked the button on his remote. Then a large TV screen appeared. It was a video of the battle between Shadow and Negaduck. **

** "I've been watching this whole time." told Eggman." And I must say it's been very interesting."**

** "I knew you were involved somehow." barked Knuckles at Eggman."Stop all this right-"**

** "I've nothing to do with this." said Eggman interrupting Knuckles. " Since my defeat those few months ago I've been here, working and collecting the chaos emeralds.'**

** "So you have nothing to do with this?" asked Knuckles. The doctor nodded back.**

** "Doctor." said Rogue. Both Knuckles and Eggman turned to her." Would it be possible for us to have those last six emeralds?" Eggman raised an eyebrow at her." This'll sound crazy." continued Rogue." But it's our only hope, we need Shadow to turn into hyper Shadow if he's going to defeat Negaduck."**

** "Shadow seems to be holding his own fine against Negaduck." replied Eggman. **

** "We can't take that chance." said Rogue."This is our last chance."**

**Eggman stood and considered this for a moment. On one hand if he did help they'd defeat Negaduck, but then he have to deal with that blasted Hedgehg and his friends.**

**On the other hand if he didn't help them, Negaduck could win and thus kill all those who have been a threat to Eggman before. But that means he'd be much stronger than everyone else, even Sonic. The only option Eggman could see then would be to bargain with the duck for supremacy. Thus losing a share of his empire. But Eggman bows to no man. **

**He had made up his mind.**

"**I was so hoping to make the ultimate weapon powered by the chaos emeralds." Eggman signed."Oh well." Then Eggman pushed the button on his remote and the container opened up holding the six chaos emeralds.**

**Knuckles ran over and grabbed the emeralds. Then he and Rogue took off into the air.**

"**Thank you Doctor." called out Rogue before flying off. Eggman waved the two off. Then he turned his attention back to the TV screen he had and continued to watch the battle. Shadow had just entered his pose.**

**At the battle. Shadow laid out like a sprinter, his body long and stretched out. Negaduck slowly approached him, thinking in no way could Shadow harm him in such an extreme way. He would soon find out how wrong he could be.**

**Then Shadow kicked off his back legs and ran towards Negaduck. He was moving so fast he was barely visible, Negaduck had a hard time finding him. Then Shadow upon going so fast curled up into a ball. Then he slammed into Negaduck.**

** The impact of the hit was devastating, but it didn't end there. Shadow keep moving. He kept moving Negaduck back and back, the duck to weak counter.**

** Then Shadow kept moving. He slammed Negaduck through a building, then through three walls inside. Then upon hitting that third door Shadow slammed Negaduck into the floor. Then he stood above him.**

** Negaduck was tired and weak, he could only watch at what happens next. Shadow looked up at the ceiling, the he jumped up and shot through it.**

** Shadow then reached he top of the building. Then he began running around in a circle at a high velocity. He was planning to make another tornado, but much worse than the last one.**

** The winds started to roar and howl. Dirt and debris were being thrown around. Even the ground untouched by the battle was being torn up. A giant black tornado began to form around the building Negaduck was in.**

** Inside the building Negaduck saw it all from the inside. The ground began to shake and rumbled. The walls slowly began to crack and brake. Small bits of debris came down from the ceiling and fell onto Negaduck's face. Then he became frightened. He heard the wind howling and growling around him.**

** Meanwhile outside Shadow increased his velocity. The winds began to move faster and faster. The ground ripped open around it. The building began to be picked up from the ground and was lifted in the air. **

** Then Shadow stepped outside his tornado and watched the climax. The winds twirled and ripped the building around.**

** Inside Negaduck struggled to get out, but couldn't. The building began to crumble. The walls broke down around him. Then he looked up to the unthinkable. With nothing to support the ceiling, it fell down upon him. The last thing he heard was the dreadful howl of the wind. Then the building fell down onto the earth with a mighty crash. It was over, Shadow had won.**

** Shadow turned to Onega.**

** "How much time do I have left?' he asked.**

** "One minute, thirty seconds." replied Omega.**

** "You can scratch that off." Told Shadow as he walked towards his robotic partner."We're done here."**

** "Mission completed." Said Omega. Shadow nodded and pulled out a cigarette and his lighter.**

** It was now that Sonic and the other fallen Heroes began to awake from their sleep. At that time as well Knuckles and Rogue also came back from their mission. **

** "What happened?" asked Rogue as she noticed all the destruction.**

** "It's over." told Shadow." I defeated Negaduck."**

** "No way." Said Mighty as he got up.**

** "Unbelievable." Said Vector.**

**Sonic walked up to Shadow.**

** "I must say." said Sonic." I'm really impressed with you Shadow. You defeated the bad guy, that's something I normally have to do." Shadow shot Sonic a look."Maybe you're a hero after all."**

** "Don't go making assumptions." replied Shadow. Then he flicked his lighter, but no flame came up. He flicked it again, still no flame.**

** "Then that means we got these emeralds for no reason." Said Knuckles angrily. **

** "Don't be mad Knuckles." said Rogue." You and I still got to have our little adventure." Knuckles gave rogue a blank stare.**

** "I'm sorry." said Julie-Su as she walked over. Knuckles' face turned form blank to frightened." You'll have what now?"**

** "I can explain." said Knuckles as he looked nervously from Rogue to Julie-Su.**

** "We'll always have those magical memories right knuckie-bear." said Rogue as she wrapped her arm around Knuckles with a happy smile.**

** "You'll have what." screamed Julie-Su. **

**Just then there was a rumbling in the earth. Everyone turned over to the destroyed building where they thought Negaduck lay. A bright light shined through the cracks of debris.**

**Then suddenly the bright light flashed, and Negaduck came booming out of the debris.**

"**Better add that minute back." said Shadow to Omega. Then Shadow took a step forward.**

"**STOP!" yelled Negaduck. He was very angry, he had almost been killed and now he wasn't playing by anyone's rules."Take one more step Shadow and I'll kill everyone over there." Negaduck pointed his finger out angrily and pointed it at Rogue.**

**Shadow chuckled."Go ahead, kill them all." Everyone turned to him." I don't care about any of these people, It would be a load off my back if you killed them." Then Shadow turned his attention back to his cigarette.**

**Negaduck was confused. What hero wouldn't care if he killed people? It didn't make any sense. Bu then Negaduck saw something.**

**Shadow flicked his lighter again and again but still no flame came out. But then Omega bent down, a small flame burning from his thumb.**

"**Thank you." said Shadow as he leaned in and lit his cigarette. Negaduck smiled and aimed his finger. Shadow stepped away and took a puff of his cigarette.**

** Just then a lightning bolt shot pasted his face, he turned over to see where it went. It hit Omega, went straight through him. The robot fell to the ground with a giant hole in his torso. Shadow's cigarette dropped from his mouth as fast as Omega did.**

** "NO." he screamed as he ran to Omega's side. Everyone watched on in horror at he sight. Negaduck stood back in enjoyment.**

** Shadow ran over and held Omega, holding his head in his hand.**

** "Omega, Omega!' said Shadow as he looked down at him. Omega's eyes began to flash from red to black." Omega buddy, it's gonna be alright. I'll get you out of here, I'll get you fixed and-". Shadow stopped once Omega reached out his hand and placed it on Shadow's shoulder. Omega took a look into Shadow's concerned face.**

"**It's alright." Said Omega."I'll be alright." Then Omega laid back in Shadow's hand."Thank you for being my friend." Then Omega's red eyes turned back. He was gone. Shadow stood there and held his lifeless body in his arms.**

"**It seems I found someone you cared for." said Negaduck with a chuckle in his voice.**

** Slowly and carefully Shadow laid Omega's head back onto the ground, then he stood up straight.**

** "You heartless, Ruthless." He grunted. Everyone began to step away from Shadow." Your going to pay for that." Then energy began to flow around Shadow. The chaos emeralds glowed and flew towards him, then hovered around him. As Shadow's anger increased the emeralds moved faster and faster around him. Then Shadow screamed out at the top of his lungs, then there was a blinding flash of light. Everyone averted their eyes.**

** When the light had gone everyone gazed on a new spectacle. Much like Negaduck before Shadow had transformed. He was now all gold except for the red on the back of his head. He glowed brightly in the night.**

** Even Negaduck was surprised at what he saw. But Shadow starred him down with a new fire and rage in his eyes. The battle wasn't over yet, now it was time for round two.**


	8. Negaduck's end

** Negaduck and Shadow now stood eyeing each other down on the already decimated battlefield. Negaduck stood atop the debris of the building that could have become his tomb, but he came back and was ready for another round with Shadow. But for Shadow the hedgehog it was personal now. Omega his best friend had just been killed at the hands of Negaduck, and he vowed that he would make Negaduck pay.**

** Everyone else stood back as the two opponents eyed each other down. Then they saw something they thought they'd never see. **

** Shadow the hedgehog stood before them shining gold with the face of anger and rage. But that wasn't what surprised them. For a quick second, if they looked hard enough they thought they could make out a single lone tear down the left side of Shadow's face. But Shadow didn't stay still long enough for anyone to be sure.**

** Negaduck raised his hand ready to fire again at Shadow, it was then that Shadow took off.**

** He seemed to have just vanished right before their very eyes, and then reappeared in front of Negaduck. This caught the mallard menace by surprise. Then Shadow reached out a grabbed the hand Negaduck was about to fire with. He held it tightly in his grip, Negaduck squirming trying to free himself. If he had ever truly been afraid of anything, this was it.**

** "At first." said Shadow." I was doing this for fun. But you." Negaduck looked up in fear at Shadow's rage filled eyes. Negaduck wiggled with all his might trying to free himself from Shadow's grip, but it didn't work." You've taken it to a whole other level." Then Shadow squeezed onto Negaduck's wrist, the duck shrieked out in pain. Then Shadow snapped Negaduck's wrist and a dreadful cracking sound filled the silent air. Negaduck let out another terrifying shriek only this one greater than the last. Then Shadow reached his free arm back then swung forward punching Negaduck in the face.**

** The attack was so strong it sent Negaduck flying backwards at a tremendous speed. Negaduck could only make out slight descriptions of what he was passing as he flew by, to him it felt like an eternity.**

** Shadow vanished once again from his spot atop the building of debris, then reappeared were Negaduck would soon come. Negaduck came flying at him, and when he got close Shadow reached out and grabbed him, then slammed him into the earth.**

** Negaduck sat there beaten and bruised as Shadow stood over him. Thunder rumbled above them. Shadow slowly turned his attention above at he sound. **

** Then Negaduck saw his chance. He leaped up and punched Shadow in the chest. The shining gold hedgehog seemed unaffected by this. Negaduck's eyes wandered up to Shadow's face. That hated stare looked down at him again. Then Negaduck backed away in fear. **

** "You and I were even in my normal form." said Shadow as he walked forward. Then he punched Negaduck in the face, then a second time. Negaduck stumbled back even more. "What makes you think you'd stand any chance against me now?" Then Shadow brought his leg up and kicked Negaduck in the face. Blood squirting from his mouth Negaduck fell back onto the cold ground.**

** Shadow lowered his foot back to the ground. Negaduck slowly rose to his knees. He looked up at the gold hedgehog. He walked forward ready to continue the beating. Negaduck became more frightened he knew he couldn't fight against Hyper Shadow. Then Negduck did the only thing he thought he could do. **

** Negaduck dropped to his knees and bent over before Shadow, stopping him in his tracks. Negaduck experience with Darkwing had always taught him this, that heros will do anything if you say you'll change.**

** "I'm sorry, please forgive me." said Negaduck. He poked his head up and looked at Shadow, he seemed unvexed by Negaduck's begging. "I can change really." continued Negaduck as he bowed again." Just give me another chance." Shadow stood there, Negaduck looked up and it looked like he was considering what he had just said.**

** "Tell you what." said Shadow. Sonic and the others listened with great interest, but none more interested than Negaduck, the Duck sat bent down on his knees with his hands held together. Then Shadow lifted his left foot." Kiss my feet and I'll consider letting you live." Negaduck did as he was told. **

** He crawled over like a dog on all fours and began kissing Shadow's foot. He put his foot in his hands and held it up as he kissed it multiple times, hoping that he could save his life. Shadow kept his eyes away from Negaduck however. Then his gazed slowly shifted to the disgusting creature before him slobbering all over his foot in an attempt to save his life.**

** Then Shadow raised his foot and kicked Negaduck in the chin. Teeth and blood fell out as Negaduck fell back to the ground. The Negaduck looked back up at Shadow.**

** "But you said." He groaned with the sound of trembling fear in his voice. Shadow walked towards him.**

** "I said I'd consider it." said Shadow as he now stood over Negaduck." And my conclusion is you don't deserve to live." Then Shadow kicked Negaduck in his head, sending him sliding through the street. **

** Negadcuk looked up. This was certainly different than anything he had done with Darkwing. If Negaduck said "He'd change" then that would be it, Darkwing would let him go, then he'd live to fight another day. He thought it would have even worked on Sonic. But Shadow was different, he wasn't acting like any hero Negaduck had encountered before, maybe he's just pulling off the tough guy act? But the ever glowing rage in his eyes kept giving Negaduck other suggestions. **

** "But I said I'd change." said Negaduck a Shadow kept walking closer." Aren't all hero's suppose to want the bad guy to repent his wicked ways and change." Shadow was now right in front of Negaduck."Isn't that what all hero's want?"**

** Shadow stood in silence for a few moments." Didn't I tell you before?" said Shadow. He lifted his hand up and opened his palm."Who said I'm a hero." Negaduck cried out one last time as he learned the horrible truth. Shadow was not like the other heroes in fact he was not one at all. **

** Then Shadow shot blast of energy onto the ground and onto Negaduck. The attack was so strong it lifted him into the air. From there the blast tore him apart, until a blinding white light flashed in the sky.**

** The only thing seen after was clouds of smoke. And Negaduck's red hat floated down to the ground below. He was defeated.**

** Shadow then turned from Hyper Shadow back to his normal self. Then turned and headed back towards the others. They all had surprised looks on their faces.**

** "Shadow." said Sonic as he approached him."That was-" But the black hedgehog pushed Sonic aside and moved on to something else. Everyone watched him.**

** Shadow walked past Sonic and to the body of Omega, which still lay on the ground where Shadow had left it.**

** Shadow bent down, cradling Omega's head in his hands, then hunched Omega's large body over him and carried him off.**

** "Where are you going?' asked Sonic.**

** "To bury him." replied Shadow gruffly. Then he took a few steps.**

** "Wait." called out Rogue. Shadow did not stop but slowed down his pace."There might be a way to save him." This was surprising and good news to Shadow. He turned around and looked at Rogue." How?" he asked.**

** Rogue then lead Shadow and the rest of the group to doctor Eggman. The doctor was the only one who could repair Omega, seeing as how he built the robot, but it wasn't going to be easy. In return for his services Eggman wanted to trade. The six chaos emeralds Rogue and Knuckles had taken for Omega's life. To Shadow the deal was easy to make, and without request or counsel from the others he made the trade.**

** Eggman quickly got to work rebuilding Omega's destroyed Torso. Shadow and the others waited outside his laboratory. Shadow lit his cigarette nervously as he sat in his chair. His hands began to shake.**

** "Everything will be all right." Said Rogue as she reached out and touched Shadow's shaking hand. This calmed Shadow down, but only for a little bit. Because then suddenly the doors to the lab opened and out stepped Eggman. It was now that they would all find out if it worked or not.**

** Eggman looked around at everyone and then at Shadow. The hedgehog's face was that of nervous anticipation. **

** "It's done." said Eggman, then he stepped aside. Then walking out from behind him was E-123 Omega. He looked exactly as he did before. Everyone seemed happy at the fact that Omega was alive. But none more than Shadow.**

** The black hedgehog walked up to his robotic friend and stood before him. Then the two looked at each other. Then the two did something nobody expected. Shadow an Omega reached out, bent at the elbows and gripped each other's hand. Shadow with a look of overconfidence on his face. **

** "How surprising." said Knuckles from the background. The duo turned to him." To se you two like this."**

** "Yea and to see Shadow actually cry." added Mighty.**

** "Humph." grunted Shadow."I don't know what you're all talking about." Then he shot Omega a glance, he'd never admit it to anyone but Omega. But his robotic companion knew him well enough that he didn't have to tell him.**

** "No what do you say we all go out." suggested Sonic.**

** "Ba." said Shadow." I wouldn't be caught dead with you people." Then he proceeded to walk out of Eggman's base with Omega at his side. Leaving the rest of the group behind.**

** Two days later.**

** Shadow and Omega had returned to what they were doing before Negaduck attacked. Just sitting on the beach listening to the sound of the waves. Shadow puffed on a cigarette while Omega sat back calmly. **

** It was at one point that they were approached by someone. It was Rogue. She walked over and stood beside the two as they lay in the sun.**

** Shadow adjusted his sunglasses as he became aware of her presence. **

** "What is it?" he asked.**

** "Just checking on you two." replied Rogue." Seeing how your doing."**

** "We're doing fine." told Shadow, but not as annoyed or obnoxious as he had done before.**

** "I just still can't believe you beat that guy." told Rogue. Shadow took a puff of his cigarette. "But do you think there's a possibility he could still be out there? That he's planning his revenge?"**

** Shadow looked over to Omega.**

** "My scanners do not detect his life force anywhere." told Omega.**

** "Then he's dead." replied Rogue.**

** "Who really knows?" said Shadow. Omega and Rogue turned to him." Whether I killed him or not, I don't know. But I do know this." Shadow sat up and took off his sunglasses." If he does come back, I want to fight him again." Then he and Omega shared a similar nod.**

** THE END**


End file.
